scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tacodile Roar (CarsRockz Style)
This is Scene from Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 Transcript: *Manny: Tacodile Supreme *(Tacodiles Roars) *Lightning McQueen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Fear: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Hubie and Rocko: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH *Twist: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH *Piglet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH *Johnny Test and Dukey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH *Miranda Killgallen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *Gonzo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *Bernard: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH *Scrat: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH *Cooper: AAAAAHHHHH *Princess Poppy: AAAAAAHHHH *Mr. Peabody: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH *Patrick Winslow: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Gutsy Smurf and Grouchy Smurf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH *Woody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH *Mr. Beakley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH *Olivia Flaversham: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Marlin and Dory: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Mr. Blik: AAAAAAAHHH *Puss in Boots: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Arlo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Uniqua and Tasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Barry B. Benson: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH *Blu and Jewel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH *Roxanne: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH *Roger Rabbit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *Courage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Miguel Rivera: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Z: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Gumball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH *Tiana: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH *Peter Parker/Spider-Man: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH *Holly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *Lioness: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH *Oscar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Soren and Gylfie: AAAAAHHHH *Oh and Tip: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH *Cera: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Kipper & Tiger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Runt of the Litter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH *Nigel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH *Spongebob Squarepants: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH *Carl Fredricksen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH *Jalibreak And HI-5: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Sid the Sloth: AAAHHHHHHH *Heimlich: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Tulio and Miguel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH *Hanazuki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Vampirina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Frankie Pamplemouse:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Clips/Years/Companies: * Cloudy with Chance a Meatballs 2 (@2013 Columbia) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Inside Out (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2015 Disney/Pixar) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * The Fox and the Hound (@1981 Disney) * Piglet's Big Movie (@2003 Disney) * Johnny Test (Journey to The Center of The Earth; @2005-2014 Kids' WB/Cartoon Network/Teletoon) * A Told by Ginger (Cry Wolf; @2000-2006 Nickelodeon) * Rugrats Go Wild (@2003 Paramount) * Muppets From Space (@1999 Jim Henson) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (@2009 20th Century Fox) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (@2015 Disney) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Mr. Peabody and Mr. Sherman (@2014 DreamWorks) * The Sumrfs (@2011 Columbia) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of The Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Catscratch (@2005-2007 Nickelodeon) * Puss in Boots (@2011 DreamWorks) * The Good Dinosaur (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2015 Disney/Pixar) * The Backyardigans (@2004-2010 Nelvana/Nickelodeon) * Bee Movie (@2007 DreamWorks) * Rio (@2011 20th Century Fox) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit ? (@1988 Touchstone Pictures/Sliver Screen Patiners III) * What a Cartoon Courage the Cowardly Dog in The Chicken From Outer Space (@1995 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc./Stretch Films/Cartoon Network) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Antz (@1998 DreamWorks) * The Amazing World of Gumball (@2011 Cartoon Network Developpement Studio Europe/Cartoon Network A Time Warner Company) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Spider-Man 2 (@2004 Columbia/Marvel) * Monster Ranchers (@2005 BKN Entertaintement) * A.T.O.M. Alpha Team on Machines (@2006-2008 Jetix) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Legend of Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (@2010 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Home (@2015 DreamWorks) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal) * Kipper (@1997 CITV) * Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * SpongeBob Squarepants (@1998 Nicktoons) * Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Columbia) * Ice Age (@2002 20th Century Fox) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * The Road El to Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (@2017 Timouse/Hasbro) * Vampirna (@2017 Disney) * The ZhuZhus (@2016 Nelvana/Cours) Category:CarsRockz Category:Crossovers